User talk:McJeff/Archive10
Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 *Archive 5 *Archive 6 *Archive 7 *Archive 8 *Archive 9 I will try to answer your questions ASAP. However, sometimes I read one, don't feel like responding right then and there, and then forget about it. If I "ignore" you for more than 2 days, just ask me again. Or ask Dan. Preppy Skateboaders! Have you ever noticed that Rockstar could have made a clique of any description, and used the story line from chapter two and it woukd fit? Me and some friends of mine were replaying hrough the game today and noticed That if you change the dialogue slightly, and replace the accents the preppy kids use, they could be like skate boarders or something, they could just talk like bill and ted! I just figured that really got my creative gears turning, and wanted to share that feeling with another extreme bully fan. Maybe someone should make a forum about what other high school cliques could fit in the differant chapters and still be realistic! Scrufey 19:41, February 8, 2010 (UTC)Scrufey Back... In Black! What's up? I haven't been on in a while but I'm back and I'm got quite a few things to add to the wiki... Wish me luck!!!! -Sheldon Rox- Few things Dude there is a topic that may interest you on the community board, also the list of rules may need neatening and yes I put myself out there on one of them, so to speak, haha. Dan the Man 1983 00:38, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah It's me again. I'm sick and i was wondering if the wiki needs anything outside the editing? i don't have the normal energy to read and correct things but I can help with other things! Let me know! -Sheldon Rox- Pages Spellchecked (WikiStickies) Hi, I have spell-checked the pages Myths in Bully and Bus driver Mart3ndo 17:15, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Forums Erm, don't mind me asking but, what happened to the forums? Paul H K 04:12, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Theo McJeff, was there something wrong with the edits i made to the theo article Mart3ndo 07:43, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :As I explained in my page move summary, it didn't meet with the naming conventions on Bully Wiki:Manual of Style. Character articles are located at the name the character is credited by, with the exception of students whose last names are provided by the Soundboard. :I appreciate the work you've been doing and most of it was good, please don't take any offense that I undid the Theo page move. Mc (talk) 07:48, May 15, 2010 (UTC) That's Cool Mart3ndo 07:51, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Forums I'm wondering, why did you delete the forums? It's not like they made anything worse, and now there's tons of wanted pages. HeadManiac 20:22, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :Well to be quite frank with you, it was annoying keeping them clean. Both me and Jeff got fed up of this, so we decided to close them. Dan the Man 1983 00:06, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I see, and I can understand that. But what about all of the wanted pages? HeadManiac 12:32, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm beginning to consider possibly bringing the forums back but semi-protecting the entire thing. No reason to punish good users who would like a place to post discussions just because IP addresses are annoying. Mc (talk) 14:41, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Dunno if I would agree to that. Let me have a think about it first okay. Dan the Man 1983 22:24, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::Actually, this can be solved from a community vote. I started a topic on the Community Noticeboard. Dan the Man 1983 22:33, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Forums vote Dude, check this out and cast your vote. Dan the Man 1983 22:41, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Hmmmm Can you mind read? I was just going to ask you to do a range block haha. Great minds always think alike :) Dan the Man 1983 15:28, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Hehe. Yeah, his MO is pretty obvious and there's little loss in performing a large scale rangeblock on Vietnam IPs since we've never had any others besides this guy edit in the 4 years we've been here. Mc (talk) 15:33, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::By the way I added a new blocking policy regarding racist edits/remarks. Dan the Man 1983 15:37, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, I was going to say to you - I think we shouldn't mention racism so blatantly. This guy is obviously using it to troll you personally because he knows how much it pisses you off. Obviously it's a strong personal attack, so it would get pretty severe treatment anyway. No need to call special attention to it. Mc (talk) 15:40, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::I know, I am just too sensitive when it comes to racism. Dan the Man 1983 15:46, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Locked Pages Why is the Bully 2 Ideas (Plot) page locked? I just want to type my idea for the plot of Bully 2. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN 6:19 pm, June 03 2010 :Our forums are semi protected, which means unregistered and new users cannot post in them. Wait a while before trying to post in them again. Dan the Man 1983 01:47, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Unnamed Townsman I just remembered there's still one townsman who has yet to be named (the elderly Old Bullworth Vale resident who dons a dark blue suit). Is there by any chance a name that has not been matched up to any character yet? Thanks. Paul H K 11:03, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah. I've noticed him too! User:MrWoof ::Right now his page is located at Fenwick and tagged with the uncertain name template. Mc (talk) 18:05, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Vacation Hey dude, I'll be in London from Tuesday to Thursday for personal reasons, hold the fort for me here while I am away. Dan the Man 1983 12:24, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Mr. Huntingdon Thought I'ld ask why Mr. Huntingdon's page has been blocked indefinitely, because I wish to make an edit to it. Paul H K 07:13, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Gary/Werewolf Sorry about this, but I've only been on this site for about a week, and I've seen myths about the werewolf on youtube, and saw this interesting video about how the werewolf mask and Gary have the exact same scar on their right eye. Although seeing this I put it on Gary's wikia page, but then it was removed (by you), then I put it up again, then you took it down again saying that they were false rumors and the mask doesn't have a scar on it. Please Contact Back! Himself42 11:55, June 22, 2010 (UTC)Bully two petition Whats up Mcjeff i just told dan the man 1983 about this so im going to keep this message short because im tired off typing. So i found a website of petition to Rockstar to make a bully 2 and i signed it and left a very long comment to Rockstar about why to make a bully 2 and then i noticed that it only had 30 people and signed it and i had been the 31st to sign it then i thought about bully wiki and all the people here that loved the first bully and want a second so i was hopeing you could help me let people on this website know about the petition and ask them to sign it to and maybe a get a bully 2 in production maybe if you could make a forum about the petition since am not sure how too. heres the link to the petition website http://www.petitiononline.com/45dcx28w/petition.html so thanks and please lets get some more people signing this petition and lets get a second bully. And just relized that i left you a even longer message then i left Dan the man 1983 so much for keeping it short :) Also i found this petitions aswell 100 people have signed it not nearly enough so maybe everyone here can help heres the link http://www.petitionspot.com/petitions/Bully2/ maybe if rockstar gets two petitions they may consider makeing a second bully and who knows maybe they will thanks. :A few things. One, I never sign online petitions... sorry, I just don't on general principle. :Anyway, Bully 2 probably is going to happen. Shawn Lee, who scored (wrote the music) for Bully 1 said in an interview that he's going to be working on the soundtrack to Bully 2 in the "near future". :Also that thing about Bully not turning a profit, I remember when that was first written. It was written before Christmas, which meant that all the money Bully made from Christmas present sales didn't get included. Once it did, the guy who wrote it turned around and said actually yes, they should make a sequel. :See also Bully 2. Mc (talk) 18:10, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok no problem yeah i read all the stuff about bully 2 like the sales thing and what shawn lee said just wanted to help make it happen just in case rockstar needs a little push from its fansHimself42 08:30, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Making Pages McJeff, do you think it is a good idea to make one page describing the storyline to Bully and another page that shows the cheats for the games? Also, what is the deal for the "wanted pages" thing? -User talk:BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN 6:17 pm, June 26 2010 :The wanted pages is a tool created by Wikia to collect all of the links to pages that do not exist yet in order for editors to create these pages. Recently, the forums were deleted from excessive vandalism, so the forums that have not been restored are all on the wanted pages. :Also, the cheats are on Wikianswers at this link. Sincerely, Mizu (talk)